


She's my Man

by Halja



Series: Boys and Girls at Play [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frottage, Genderbending, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, male!Sigyn - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: La sfida (che in realtà non è una sfida, ma non fa niente) non è ancora conclusa.[BADWRONG WEEKS 2018 – #CIP0RNO EDITION – WEEK 5: FATE DEL VOSTRO PEGGIO! / WEEK 4: OTHER KINKS! @LandeDiFandom]





	She's my Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel di Dude Looks Like A Lady. Perché qualcuno una volta mi aveva suggerito di scrivere un seguito e io l'avevo trovata un'ottima idea.

 

 

 

Le ci vuole un attimo per riprendere l’equilibrio.

Non che si senta molto più alta di prima, ma nota comunque una certa differenza, per quanto lieve, ed è tanto improvvisa che non è facile adattarsi. Pianta i piedi per terra, carica il peso sulle gambe e fa un respiro profondo. Il suo petto è più ampio, meno pesante. Non che abbia mai notato veramente quel particolare _peso._ Ha sempre avuto un seno piccolo, quasi insignificante. Ma ora che non c’è più, lo _sente._

Si porta una mano al petto, per seguire una curva leggera che prima era parte di lei e ora è solamente pelle liscia e un vago accenno di muscoli. Poi, si porta la mano davanti agli occhi. Ancora pallida, appena un po’ più grande. La gira e la rigira, ne osserva il palmo e il dorso, i polpastrelli e le nocche, le linee sottili incise sulla carne e le vene blu nascoste sotto di essa. Se la passa sul viso piano e con attenzione, tracciando lineamenti che dovrebbe conoscere e che in effetti sono ancora _suoi_ però allo stesso tempo sono anche _diversi,_ scoprendo un velo inaspettato di peluria sul mento.

Loki ride piano, probabilmente delle sua espressione assorta. Quando alza lo sguardo su di lui, ha ancora le labbra piegate in un sorriso e gli occhi che brillano. – Soddisfatta? – le chiede, e le si avvicina di un passo. È un poco più basso di lei, adesso. Non tende il braccio per toccarla, ma Sigyn può ancora sentire le sue mani tiepide sfiorarla, rapide e leggere come soffi di vento. Può ancora sentire le sue lunghe dita tracciarle rune invisibili tra i capelli e sulla fronte, sulla gola e sulle spalle, tra i seni e sul ventre, in mezzo alla schiena e sulle gambe.

Può ancora sentire la sua magia formicolarle sulla pelle, fresca e pungente, e penetrarle nelle vene, diffondersi nel sangue e scaldarlo, legare le ossa in posizioni nuove e ispessire i muscoli. Senza farle male, dissipando ogni suo dubbio e paura riguardo a pelle troppo stretta e ossa troppo deboli per reggere la trasformazione. Proprio come le avevano promesso silenziosamente lo sguardo sereno di Loki fisso su di lei, i suoi tocchi precisi e delicati sul suo corpo e il suo passo lento e sicuro mentre le girava attorno, mormorando tra sé e sé un fiume di parole indistinte.

Sente un altro formicolio, a quel ricordo. Uno molto diverso, che più che con gli incantesimi e i misteri, ha che fare con la sensazione di stare nuda e con i capelli sciolti in mezzo alla stanza, immobile e silenziosa ma con la schiena dritta e lo sguardo puntato davanti a sé e nemmeno un accenno di vergogna a contorcerle lo stomaco, mentre suo marito, ancora vestito e insolitamente servizievole, si affannava per soddisfare una richiesta che per metà era solo uno scherzo e per l’altra un vaghissimo desiderio, e concentrava tutta la sua attenzione su di lei fino all’ultima briciola per permetterle qualcosa a cui probabilmente nessun altro uomo avrebbe mai acconsentito, nemmeno per far contenta una moglie più bella o più amata di lei.

Certo, l’ultima parte in realtà non è poi _così_ sorprendente. Suo marito è _Loki,_ dopotutto. Ma tutto il resto, unito al pensiero di quel che potrà fargli ora, e anche di quel che _lui_ potrà fare a lei…

All’improvviso, Sigyn è consapevole di un peso caldo tra le cosce.  

\- Sì. Molto soddisfatta – risponde, pronunciando ogni parola con cura per assaporare la sua nuova voce bassa e strana, e sorride quando Loki alza le sopracciglia e le chiede _oh, ma davvero_ in un tono che nulla ha di sinceramente sorpreso. Gli passa un braccio attorno alla vita stretta e lo tira a sé, contro quelle forme che non le appartengono. È un po’ destabilizzante, sentire il modo in cui i loro corpi si sfiorano e premono l’uno contro l’altro, nuovo e diverso – e lo è ancora di più dover chinare il capo per baciarlo. Questo non le impedisce di leccargli le labbra e mordicchiarle piano o di infilargli la lingua dentro la bocca non appena la schiude, o di imitarlo quando Loki inizia a muoversi contro di lei e di continuare finché non rimane senza fiato per la frizione causata da tessuto e carne contro la pelle nuda. Il calore è familiare, la tensione che le cresce nel ventre anche, ma il modo in cui quel calore e quella tensione si esprimono lo è un po’ meno.

Quando le labbra di Loki si allontanano dalle sue ed entrambi hanno ripreso abbastanza fiato da parlare, la prima cosa che gli dice è: - Sono _dura._ –

Loki scoppia a ridere, forse per la banalità della frase o forse per lo stupore nella sua voce. – Bene. Era proprio quello, lo scopo. – le ricorda, e poi la bacia di nuovo sulle labbra prima che possa ribattere. Dura solo un attimo, e poi la bacia ancora, ma sulla guancia bollente. Poi, sul collo. E dopo il collo, sulla spalla, e tra le clavicole.

Sigyn capisce cosa sta facendo quando sente la sua bocca premerle sul petto, la sua lingua lambirle la pelle sudata. Un brivido le attraversa la schiena e sorride, scioccamente eccitata, ma non gli mette fretta. Anzi. Quando le prende i capezzoli in bocca, uno alla volta e stando bene attento a torturare con le dita quello di cui non si sta occupando con le labbra e con la lingua, leccandoli e succhiandoli entrambi e graffiandoli appena con i denti, gli affonda una mano tra i capelli lunghi e folti e morbidi per trattenerlo. Alla fine, però, quando la sua carne è turgida e umida di saliva e lei non riesce più a trattenere i gemiti, lo lascia andare, e lui continua a scendere, lento ma determinato.

Le sembra che passi un’eternità, prima che Loki finalmente s’inginocchi tra le sue gambe – ma come sospettava, ne vale la pena. Non è come quando la lecca tra le cosce, baciando le labbra del suo sesso e succhiando delicatamente sul clitoride, tranne per il fatto che in un certo senso lo è. La sua bocca è stretta, quando la avvolge, ed è perfino più calda dei suoi baci. _Rovente,_ pensa, ma forse è solo la cappa soffocante di passione e desiderio che le annebbia la mente. Le sembra che tutto il suo essere, tutte le sensazioni e i tremiti e i pensieri che scuotono quel suo nuovo corpo d’uomo, convergano in un unico punto, e si riversino poi tra le labbra di suo marito, tra le sue guance incavate, giù per la sua gola. Le sembra quasi che Loki, che in realtà se volesse potrebbe benissimo – come la informa la poca lucidità che ancora le rimane – morderla e farle molto, _molto_ male, possa solo rimanere lì a riceverli tutti, in ginocchio al suo cospetto mentre la fissa dal basso con quei suoi occhi verdi e luminosi, la bocca troppo piena per dare voce anche solo alla più misera delle sue battute.

Almeno finché non si scosta, lasciandola bagnata e tremante e insoddisfatta e strappandole un lungo, basso lamento dalla gola.

Senza pensare, si getta su di lui e lo stringe a sé, per sentirlo ancora vicino e solido e caldo contro la pelle. Le loro erezioni sfregano l’una contro l’altra mentre gli accarezza la guancia e gli posa una mano sulla nuca, mentre gli fa alzare il viso per baciargli di nuovo la bocca e sentire il suo sapore salato sulla sua lingua. Loki la lascia fare per un po’, poi sorride contro le sue labbra. – Non trovi che sia ancora un po’ troppo vestito, in confronto a te? – le chiede, tra un respiro affannoso e l’altro, il suo fiato che le solletica il viso.

Sigyn non si sente in imbarazzo per la propria nudità. Non ha tempo per cose del genere, mentre freme e brucia in tutto il corpo e soprattutto tra le gambe. Non ha tempo nemmeno per essere delicata, ma fa comunque uno sforzo per non _strappare_ semplicemente i vestiti di Loki, mentre glieli sfila più velocemente che può. Mentre le sue dita tremanti lottano contro strati di lana e lino e spille e fibbie, posa baci e morsi su ogni zona di pelle morbida che scopre, con tanta foga da coprirla di marchi rossi di desiderio e di possesso con i denti e con la barba, tanta che quasi le sembra che tutti i versi di piacere e sorpresa che sfuggono dalla bocca di suo marito vadano a formare un unico, lungo gemito.

Quando finisce, si ritrova sdraiata sopra Loki, che è sdraiato a sua volta per terra. Lui le passa le braccia magre attorno alla schiena e la guarda da sotto le palpebre socchiuse, i capelli aggrovigliati come un cerchio di fiamme attorno al viso. Si lecca le labbra.

Sigyn non gli chiede nulla, ma si libera dalla sua stretta lieve e scende lungo il suo corpo, tracciandolo con le dita e osservando le sue mani che si muovono lente sulla sua carne. Finché non si ritrova tra le sue cosce e gliele allarga. Loki si lascia sfuggire un sospiro soddisfatto.

Il suo sapore non le è estraneo, perché non è la prima volta che, dopo avergli passato una mano sotto le natiche per sollevargliele un poco, disegna cerchi bagnati sui suoi muscoli con la lingua per farlo gemere e agitare i fianchi e poi gliela spinge dentro per farlo gridare e inarcare la schiena. Non è nemmeno la prima volta che lo penetra con un dito, poi due, poi tre, lenta e cauta più per godersi i suoi versi acuti e le sue imprecazioni soffocate che per paura di fargli male.

Ma è la prima volta che gli prende le gambe tra le mani e gliele alza fino a issarsele sulle spalle prima di allineare il bacino al suo e premersi contro di lui, e per un momento l’incertezza la blocca, anche se quasi _trema_ per la tensione che cresce sempre di più dentro di lei e per il fuoco che la divora dall’interno. Sotto di lei, Loki la guarda e sorride, come per incoraggiarla ma anche come per schernirla. Non è un’espressione tanto insolita, sul suo viso. Sigyn si ripromette che, se ricomincerà a parlare di _sfide da vincere_ e roba simile, lo lascerà lì per terra e andrà a rivestirsi. Poi, aspetterà che la magia svanisca e si godrà quel che ne rimane, _da sola._ Ma non è che un vago moto d’irritazione che le si agita nel petto per un attimo e subito evapora come la nebbia mattutina al sole, e poi si riempie i polmoni d’aria, inspira lentamente e comincia a spingere piano.

Se aveva pensato che sentire la _bocca_ di Loki attorno al suo sesso fosse bello, _questo_ lo è ancora di più. Deve mordersi il labbro e chiudere gli occhi per un attimo per trattenersi, per non iniziare a muoversi con forza e sbattere i fianchi contro i suoi con violenza. Loki, che inizia a fremere e contrarsi sul suo membro e la incita con gemiti e mugolii che le si insinuano sotto la pelle e scendono fino al ventre, non le è molto d’aiuto.

Alla fine, cede – perché non può fare altrimenti, non può resistere un attimo di più. Spinge ancora e ancora, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo. All’inizio, cerca di mantenere un ritmo lento e costante, ma poi il piacere che le annebbia il cervello e gli occhi e il fuoco che le si accende tra le cosce e risale fino a bruciarle tutto il corpo e i brividi che le scorrono dalla cima della testa alle dita dei piedi diventano _troppo, tutto_ diventa troppo, e comincia a muoversi più velocemente senza nemmeno pensarci, anche perché ormai non _riesce_ a pensare, perché tutto il mondo è ridotto al pulsare del suo membro e al respiro rotto che le scuote il petto, allo spazio in cui Loki la circonda e la stringe tra le braccia e la sua pelle madida di sudore sfrega contro la sua e la sua voce spezzata si mischia alla sua. Alle dita di Loki, che si intrecciano alle sue in un gesto quasi tenero, e poi guidano la sua mano sull’erezione di suo marito e la incitano a muoversi sempre più rapidamente.

L’ultima cosa che sente, prima che un lampo bianco cancelli qualsiasi altra cosa e spazzi via per un momento perfino quel suo piccolo mondo ristretto mentre qualcosa dentro di lei esplode e si libera in un getto umido e tiepido, è una serie di ansiti e gemiti con in mezzo qualche parola strozzata che somiglia sospettosamente a _ho vinto io anche stavolta?_

Quando finalmente torna alla realtà, non riesce nemmeno a essere seccata. Anche perché, quando rialza il capo dai suoi capelli, dopo essersi presa un momento per strofinarci il naso e inspirarne l’odore, vede che Loki ha ancora gli occhi serrati e la bocca socchiusa. Ed è una visione così bella che si china per premere le labbra contro le sue, gonfie e rosse dei morsi di entrambi.

Esce da lui con lentezza e cautela e un lieve gemito, poi lo prende tra le braccia e se lo preme contro il petto, e si accorge che un po’ le manca sentire il seno leggermente schiacciato contro quella superficie liscia e solida. – Quanto durerà ancora la trasformazione? – chiede con voce roca, strascicando un po’ le parole. Non si era resa conto di essere tanto stanca, ma adesso il suo nuovo corpo le sembra così _pesante,_ e non solo per l’altezza in più. Non sa se sia solo la conseguenza di tutto quel movimento o se in qualche modo c’entrino anche la magia e i suoi effetti, e non le importa.

\- Il tempo sufficiente per una dormire tra le forti braccia del mio adorato marito, probabilmente – risponde Loki, stringendola a sua volta, e spalanca la bocca in uno sbadiglio.

Sigyn sorride e gli dà un bacio sulla fronte.

\- Bene – dice, e chiude gli occhi.

 

 


End file.
